In the current information age, information technology tools play a significant role in our daily activities, and the trend is that more and more tasks involve use of information technology (IT) and digital media. Information technology tools such as scanners and multi-function printers (MFP) are utilized to convert hardcopy documents into electronic form, thereby decreasing the need for physical storage space and at the same time allowing the information in the paper documents to be transmitted quickly and more readily.
Further, due to the proliferation of IT and other technologies, as well as changes in our society to ever higher levels of mobility, expectations of access to information while on-the-go is becoming part of the current day culture. Consequently, virtually every individual in our society carries one or more mobile devices (such as tablet or notebook computers, smartphones and other handsets with a display, etc.) to facilitate such access.
The ever more sophisticated mobile devices allow users to access information via any of various media. For example, e-mail and messaging are popular means to communicate information, such as when an oral conversation is not possible, convenient, suitable, etc., as well as in other circumstances. Further, the web provides a whole world of available content and information. In addition, software applications running on the mobile devices may allow the user to access content or information through the Internet and/or another data network.
With the proliferation of content access via digital means, content management applications are now available that allow the user to use a mobile device to capture content (e.g., take a photo, convert web content to document, convert e-mail to document, download an attachment to an e-mail, convert voice input to document, etc.) and upload such captured content via a network to a content management apparatus. Further, the user may wish to enter some annotations in connection with the captured content and then have such annotations associated and stored with the captured content.
However, when a conventional content management apparatus additionally has a content-to-capture workflow feature, such feature is available to the user terminal only if the user terminal is connected to the content management apparatus. That is, there may be circumstances when the user terminal does not have a network connection and/or the content management apparatus is not available (such as due to high traffic).
There is a need for an improved approach that streamlines registration of metadata in connection with captured content in a mobile context.